Lycans and Lacrosse
by TheGirlWhoCried-I'mAWriter
Summary: Lex Kendall, best friend of Stiles and Scott, the only female on the lacrosse team and the biggest embarrassment in her parents lives. With near perfect grades and recognition as one of the best lacrosse players at the school. Everything is going great, until one of her best friends gets attacked by a wolf, a werewolf no less.(Follows the original story line, somewhat. Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,I'm Satan... I mean Carrie. So, first Teen Wolf story, and I guess I have some explaining to do. First of all the slight au, is because Isaac is in the first series, the rest is pretty much the same. I rated it M because in future chapters there might be some... "stuff". There is some swearing and it's most likely going to be an Isaac/OC pairing... at least at first *maniacal laughter* Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was not long after ten when Stiles rang, interrupting her quiet night of reading with the news of a dead body. Well half a dead body. "My dad got a call, it's in the woods, are you in?" he said in his usual smarmy tone. "You realise if I get caught sneaking out again, <em>I'll<em> be the dead body found in the woods." She replied. Her name was Alexandria "Lex" Kendall. "I'm 5 minutes away, be ready" Stiles finished before abruptly hanging up the phone. Lex smiled to herself, grabbing her jacket with was strewn over the back of her chair.

Normally she would be focused on the fact that tomorrow was the first day back at school, and she needed a good night sleep. But she was intrigued by the thought of finding half a dead body. She reached under her bed, taking out her sleeping bag and stuffing it under the covers, so that nosy parents would not be suspicious at the sight of an empty bed. As quietly as possible she climbed out her window, stepping onto the roof. She shimmied down the drainpipe and landed with a small grunt onto her converse clad feet, just as the all too familiar jeep pulled up. "Go go go" she yelled in a hushed tone as soon as she got into the front seat, and Stiles swerved off into the darkness.

After a few moments of silence and Lex poking through the piles of discarded detention slips and overdue homework, she looked up

"STILES WATCH OUT!" she yelled, almost reaching for the wheel as dark figure ran across the road in front of the car. Stiles swerved dragging the car around in nearly a full circle. Lex leaned forward, with her hands on the dash, desperately trying to see if they had avoided whatever it was. A long moment of silence passed between the two of them, who were both a little shaken. Stiles grip on the steering wheel was so tight, his knuckles were white and his forearm muscles were flexed.

"Never, ever do that again" he breathed.

"Noted" Lex nodded, closing her eyes and breathing out deeply in an attempt to lower her heart rate. "Come on, better get moving. Did you phone Scott?" she said, trying to change the subject

"I tried." Stiles said

"Does he know we're coming?"

"That's a negative."

"Always thinking ahead aren't you, Ace."

"Of course"

Before long they pulled up out the front of Scott's house, Lex casually reminded Stiles about the late hour and how a normal person would be asleep, especially if said normal person had their first day back at school the next day.

"He'll be up. He's always up" he pointed out.

"Alright genius, how exactly are you going to get him out, without his mom seeing?"

"Watch and learn" Stiles said coolly, before gliding out of his jeep and towards Scott's house, climbing up the vines over hanging on the porch. Lex got out of the car and leaned on the hood, wanting a better view.

Within moments a dark figure emerged from the door and stood brandishing some kind of weapon. Stiles, with his usual and impeccable timing lost his balance and swung down in front of the figure, his foot caught in the vines on the roof. Scott screamed, which caused Stiles to scream, which caused Lex to laugh

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted

"You weren't answering your phone, why do you have a bat?" Stiles replied his voice a pitch or two higher than usual.

"I thought you were a predator." Scott defended.

"A pre- look I know it's late, but you've gotta hear this. My dad left 20 minutes ago, dispatch called. They're bringing in every cop in the Beacon department, even state police." Stiles replied in a hushed but excited tone.

Lex started the walk up to them, not being noticed she leaned casually on one of the posts holding the roof up and waited for the perfect moment to make her presence known.

"What for?" Scott questioned.

"They found a body in the woods." Stiles said swinging down off the roof with undoubtable precision and landing on his feet. Lex silently ranked it 9 out of 10 as if she were some gymnastics judge.

"A dead body?"

"No a body of water... Yes dumbass a dead body."Lex said, Scott was of course blessed with two friends who were highly gifted in the art of sarcasm.

Scott jumped swinging the bat in her general direction, she stopped it just as it came to her face. "I should have known you'd be with him." He remarked.

"Pleasure to see you too McCall"

"Wait, but if they found the body what are they looking for?"

"Oh, but that's the best part" Lex began, setting the end up perfectly for Stiles, as they had learned to do. They had known each other since they were still in diapers.

"They only found _Half_ the body." He finished.

"We're going" they said simultaneously looking at Scott with wide devious smiles.

They all piled into Stiles' jeep, Lex being forced into the back, where she immediately began laughing, recalling the screaming contest that had taken place earlier.

"You didn't give her something to drink did you? I thought we were going to start this year out sober" Scott asked hesitantly

"I take offence to that, I am sober as a judge." Lex cried out, still giggling "May I remind you that it was _Only one time_ that I got totally smashed and threw up all over your bathroom."

"After an hour and a half of running round, claiming you were a buzzard and attempting to fly." Stiles so kindly reminded her.

"Yeah, not my proudest moment."

"It still haunts me." Scott concluded and all three proceeded to cringe. Lex snorted remembering her drunk antics, sitting back and listening to her best friends discuss the various ways that she'd 'scarred them for life'. She giggled and listened to them during the drive, correcting them if they fail to get their facts straight.

As the jeep pulled up, Lex jumped into the front seat and over Scott's lap and threw open the door too excited to wait any longer.

"Are we seriously doing this?" he complained to Lex as she straightened her green plaid shirt.

"You're the one whose always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said, clapping him on the shoulder as he and Lex lead the way past the Beacon Hills reserve sign.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott whined, falling behind them.

"Because sitting on the bench takes a lot of gruelling effort."

"If it makes you feel any better, I had the same idea before this lunatic called me up and convinced me to come with him" she stopped walking "Actually no, he didn't convince me, he told me I was coming, I really had no choice in the matter. Kidnapped oooooooh."

"Hey, don't you even try to pin the blame on me. You came of your own free will."

Scott laughed at their bickering, his smile faded "no, I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

"Good for you, everyone has to have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one" Stiles said as they continued walking, he stick crunching beneath their feet. Lex elbowed him sharply in the ribs "Ouch! What was that... I just don't want him to get his hopes up, only to have coach cut him and put him on the bench all season. I don't know maybe if we were his favourites, we would be out there kicking ass" Lex scoffed at the accusation.

"I am not his favourite. He just takes advantage of me." Stiles' eyes widened at this comment and his neck moved in a fashion that made one assume it was boneless. "Not like that. I admit it wasn't the best wording. I mean, being a girl I am, fast, agile..."

"Small, delicate, fragile?" Scott teased.

"Intuitive. Which helps with game strategies." Lex huffed folding her arms.

"That plus 16 years of deep seeded anger issues, makes you unstoppable." Stiles poked.

"Damn straight." She laughed. "Look, honestly the man is insane. I have no idea why he picks on you and doesn't let you play, while I get to play EVERY single game" she bragged.

"Easy it's 'cause you're his favourite."

"Fuck you. I'm a girl that's why he treats me different. I seriously wish he didn't."

"Whatever you say princess" Stiles mocked, and she clenched her jaw fighting the temptation to smack him.

FLASHBACK

Lex practically bounced onto the field with her two best friends, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, swinging a lacrosse stick in her hand. "I'm excited, are you excited? I might actually pass out I'm so excited. I love lacrosse." She beamed. Coach Finstock was calling names from the sign-up sheet.

"Kendall" he yelled, and Lex leaped forward as if about to accept an award.

"Here coach" she said, her full lips parting in a smile.

There was a still silence, where she could feel 60 pairs of eyes on her, judging everything about her.

Her short frame that wore a pair of leggings and a red t-shirt that hugged her curvy figure. Her mud stained running shoes, her pale complexion, her icy blue eyes and her jet black hair that was styled in a pixie cut, a long fringe cutting across her face at a sharp angle.

The silence broke and the field echoed with laughter. What did Lex do? Did she shy away? Cry? No she clutched her lacrosse stick and smacked into the stomach of the nearest beef brained douche on that field. The poor boy practically squealed in pain.

"Shut up Greenberg, walk it off." The coach yelled.

After about five more minutes of laughter and a parade of sexist jokes, it was decided they might as well see what she's got.

Lex lined up for suicide runs, the boys making constant comments, until finally one named Jackson Whitmore came up to her, smacking her on the ass.

"All the right curves in all the right places." He winked, before turning to walk off. But alas, he wouldn't get away with it that easily. Lex grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her level.

"You touch me again, and I'll shove this..." she motioned to her stick "in all the _wrong _places. Savvy?" he nodded and fumbled away.

Over the course of the try outs she scored 6 goals and stopped 4 when she was put in goal.

"Alexandria" the coach called her over at the end of practice.

"Lex."

"What?"

"I prefer Lex"

"Whatever princess, you made the team. Not only that, you made first line. Congratulations." Lex didn't even hear the last word as she sprung toward Stiles so fast. Jumping into a hug. Ever since then the name 'princess' had stuck with Finstock and some of the boys on the team. It didn't bother her all that much. She really loved lacrosse; even if it did create some friction between her and the boys, as she was still first line and they were always on the bench.

END FLASHBACK

"Just out of curiosity" Scott said breaking the awkward moment "Which half of the body are we actually looking for?"

Stiles and Lex suddenly halted, looking at each other and pulling an array of strange faces.

"Yeah, we didn't take that into consideration" she said, speaking for the both of them.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked again.

"Also something we didn't think about" Stiles admitted.

"Is it comforting to know, we planned this out with our usual attention to detail, Scotty?" Lex joked running her fingers over his shoulders.

"Very" he replied sarcastically.

They continued walking, a strange conversation about superheros blossoming between Stiles and Lex.

"No, we've been over this. Black widow is better than Batman, she is practically the same, but she did it without being ridiculously rich." She concluded.

"Guys, maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott interrupted leaning against a tree, and taking out his inhaler. Lex stopped next to him, but he waved her off, gesturing for her to follow Stiles up the small hill. They hurried up the last few feet and dropped to the ground as soon as it evened out. They saw flashlights and heard dogs barking. Indicating that the police were already there searching for the body. They lied there, still amidst the leaves and dirt for a silent moment, hoping that a flashlight didn't catch them.

"Alright come on" Stile said, before taking off after the officers, Lex following right behind him.

"Stiles! Wait" Scott shouted after the two of them, taking a puff from his inhaler to help with his laboured breathing

"Quick!" Stiles hissed back as him and Lex dodged and weaved between trees, trying to avoid being caught in a flashlights gaze. Scott chased blindly after them, before calling again.

"Stiles! Lex!" he shouted

They looked around for their best friend, but not seeing him in the dark. Stiles span around and just as he was about to yell out, a large dog barked and toppled him over.

Lex ran to his aid, falling to her knees and shouting "zurück" at the dog, who whimpered and ran off. Stiles propped himself up on his elbows and raising an eyebrow at her. "It means back in German, I don't know why, but the police dog in this town respond to German. Come on "she smiled back, about to pull him to his feet.

"Hold it right there!" A voice boomed from the distance.

"Change of plan. _Very_ sorry about this but-" she started, before rolling on top of him, positioning his hands on her waist and putting her own hand over his mouth. "Just go with it." She whispered, leaning down to kiss the hand over his mouth. A brilliant ruse, or so she thought.

"Hold on. This is little delinquent and his sidekick belong to me." The slightly more familiar voice, of the Sherriff called.

They hurried to their feet, Lex blinking blindly at the bright lights being shone on them.

"Hi dad." Stiles said, slightly deflated, his arm snaking around Lex's hips. Hoping the plan would work.

"Sheriff Stilinski." Lex nodded.

"Get your hand off her son, you're not fooling anyone." He replied. Stiles dropped his hand, and Lex simply shrugged in apology. "So do you listen in on all my phone calls?"

"No... not the boring ones." He smiled at his father

"Now where's your other partner in crime?"

"Who Scott? Scott- Scott's home. He said something about wanting to get a good night sleep for his first day back tomorrow." Lex lied breathlessly "it's just the two of us. In the woods. At night. Alone."

The sheriff looked at them doubtfully, before raising his flashlight to the tree behind them "Scott! You there Scott!" He gave up with a sigh and looked at the two teenagers standing before him.

"See, just us." Stiles smiled.

"Well young man, little lady." He clapped them on the shoulders and started leading them toward the reserve trail. "I'm going to walk you back to your car, you are going to take Ms. Kendall here home and then you and I are going to have a little chat about something called 'invasion of privacy', is that clear?"

Lex and Stiles grimaced at each other like small children as the sheriff escorted them back to the jeep, all the while trying to ignore the policeman breathing down their necks.

"Beware the wrath of papa bear." Lex joked, and Stiles who sneered at her comment.

"You two are lucky I know you, and like you otherwise you could be in some serious trouble, You two could have potentially contaminating a crime scene," said the sheriff who felt Lex's shoulders drop in a fake shame. "You are lucky I didn't arrest you. Maybe I should just to teach you a lesson. Probably should have the first time you snuck into a crime scene and the 2 dozen times after that..."

"We're good." Lex said hurriedly, not wanting to spend her first day back at school in jail. "We're just inquisitive. We meant no harm" she batted her eyelashes.

"Just get out of here."

"Will do." She said opening the jeep door. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell my dad."

"Don't tell me what?" the deep but husky voice of her father echoed behind her, sending shivers up her spine. She silently cursed to herself before turning around with a big warm smile.

"How much I love you." She lied, trying to look innocent.

"I heard some of the young officers mention a 'cute girl with short hair making out with Stilinski's son.' That wouldn't be you would it?"

"What, no. I am offended that you would accuse me of such..." she began, as he stared at her. "Okay, it was me. But we weren't actually making out, we were just looking for half a dead body. If that makes you feel any better." She attempted to justify herself.

Her father was the deputy sheriff, and had been on the force as long as she could remember. That's how she came to know Stiles, it seemed like she'd know him all her life, but really they met when they were three, and bonded over an action figure she had. They'd been pretty much inseparable since. She of course became fast friends with Scott when Stiles introduced the two of them. Her dad had always been strict. Very strict and not particularly nice either, that's why Lex spent so much of her time at the Stilinski's it really had become a second home for her.

"It doesn't make me feel better. And it doesn't make your punishment any less severe. You are grounded for 3 months, no computer outside of school work, no friends houses after school. We will discuss this further at home. And if your average this year is anything below an A, there will be consequences. Namely, no more lacrosse." Her father, said in a harsh yell that made Lex quake with fear. "Now get home!" he finished.

"yes Sir" she said timidly, climbing into the front of the jeep and bunching her hands into fists, trying to stop herself from shaking. Stiles got in and drove off, when they were far enough away, she lashed out. Slamming her fist into the door.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Stiles said, pulling the car over to the edge of the road. She locked her jaw and said nothing. "Well, I'm not starting this car until you tell me. Is it your dad?" no movement "Why was he so harsh on you?"

"Because I'm already grounded from the last time I snuck out. And he just found out I got a c in math last year, and... that wasn't him being harsh. Trust me." She hissed.

"Well, that sucks but, please don't take it out on my jeep."

"Would you rather me take it out on your face?" She screamed, the anger running through her like a icy flame. Stiles moved his back pressing against the driver side door, trying to escape her reach. "I'm sorry." She said solemnly calming down a little.

"It's okay." Stiles said, straightening up and starting the car. "Just so you know, you're not the only one who's going to be in trouble when they get back. My dad may kill me... twice"

"Chin up bitch." Lex laughed, causing Stiles to laugh with her. Lex had been saying that to Stiles since his mom died when they were ten. It was her own way of saying 'stay strong and you'll be alright' for someone with such a way with words, she wasn't very good with emotion. So that's the best he got from her, which of course he loved.

The car pulled up outside the Kendall's house, practically a mini mansion. As much as she liked to pretend otherwise her family were extremely well off especially considering her father was only deputy Sheriff. Lex just looked up at it. She breathed out slowly, all the windows were black indicating it was safe to use the front door.

"Thanks for ride. See you at school tomorrow. Bio is our first class, don't forget." She said jumping off the seat onto the grass.

"I'll try not to. But no promises." Stiles joked.

"And call Scott for me too. "

"Will do. Now go home."

"Peace out bitch." Lex snarled slamming the car door shut. As soon as the car took off down the street, her shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily, before walking ever so slowly to the front door. She walked up the stairs to her room, not even bothering to flick on the light.

She blindly reached under her pillow for the big shirt she wore as Pajamas's, she grabbed it and got changed, discarding her dirty clothes randomly on the floor, before crawling into bed. Moving around a little to make it warm, and get comfortable she eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Blissfully unaware of the thing lurking in the dark of Beacon Hills, the thing which had just taken a bite out of her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to leave a review, be terrified not to, but don't be scared to.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey new chapter. This is where it gets a little complicated. Like I said before, this is slightly AU and well Isaac is in it... Thank you to the people that followed and favourited. That means a lot. Reviews would also be useful, because I like knowing what you think. Also if you actually read this, yay cookie for you! I'll shut up now and let the story continue...**

**p.s. I don't actually own Teen Wolf or any of the characters... besides Lex and her parents... so yeah. Don't own it. **

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed through the window of Lex's room where she had neglected to close her curtain the night before. With a grunt she smacked a pillow down onto her face to block out the light. Her bedroom door opened with a creak.<p>

"get up, you got school." The voice of her father said flatly. She sat up, letting the pillow fall to her lap. Her hair was messy, the small amount of make-up she wore the day before smudged everywhere and her eyes droopy and half closed. "You look like crap."

"Thanks for the bout of confidence dad" she replied her voice croaky.

"This rooms a mess." He said, pointing out the clothes on the floor and various other things that were out of place.

"It's a metaphor for my life." She said smugly. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that she flopped back down, her face being engulfed in the black pillow.

"Get up!"

Doing as she was told she got up, and showered. She dressed in a pair of torn grey jeans with a band t-shirt for the Rolling Stones paired with a black blazer sleeves rolled to the elbow, and black combat boots. Simply running her fingers through her hair to style it, she nodded to her reflection before grabbing her bag and heading out.

Lex walked up the stairs at the front of the school, seeing Stiles standing there waiting. Also wearing a black blazer. She made eye contact with him and said, quite loudly. "Well this is embarrassing, one of us if going to have to change."

He greeted her with a snigger and they proceeded to wait together. Scott turned up not too long after.

"Let's see it then" Stile said to Scott, practically bouncing down the stairs to meet him half way.

"ooh . Show us." Lex said following him down.

"Yeah okay. It was dark so I couldn't see what did it." Scott said, pulling up with shirt to reveal a massive bandage pad with blood on it. "I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked, slightly mockingly.

"Uh - huh."

Lex took this opportunity to interrupt. " No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't." She continued.

"What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years." Stiles informed,

"Really?"

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Lex said blandly

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

"You - are you kidding me?" she complained.

"No, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles began looking at the redhead who sauntered past "Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're gonna ignore me... You two are the cause of this. You."

"Uh - huh." Scott replied, it was his turn to be sarcastic.

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you."

"That was in fact our goal in life. We can die happy." Lex joked, punching him in the arm before walking inside.

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night." Their teacher drawled on, Scott looked back at Stiles and Lex who were sitting next to each other and smiled back at him. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect" Lex and Stiles look at each other trying to gage whether the other knows anything. "which means, you can give your all attention to the program on your desk."

Scott started acting weird, putting his hands over his ears and freaking out. Suddenly the classroom door opened to reveal the principal and a new student. A girl.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome." the principal said before leaving.

"Welcome take the seat next to Miss Kendall. You can't miss her, unnatural hair, permanent smirk and sarcastic attitude." The teacher said pointing to the back of the room.

Lex looked up from the book she was scribbling in and putting her hand up as a signal for the girl. "Love you too sir." She joked, making Stiles laugh.

Allison sat down, smiling slightly at Lex when she said "hey" Scott leaned back suddenly handing her a pen as if he knew she needed it.

"Thanks" she muttered accepting it. Class ticked on testing Lex's patience.

The trio stood in the hall at Lex's locker, as she took out her a bag with her sport things inside it.

Scott and Allison, looked at each other from opposite sides of the hallway, making Lex make gagging noises with Stiles. Which Stiles stops as soon as Lydia Martin turns up.

"This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia asked Allison, in an extremely girly attempt to make friends.

"Thanks My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco".

"And you are my new best friend." Suddenly jerk headed Jackson Whitmore turned up and kissed Lydia, forcing Lex's face into an immediate scowl and Stiles' to turn into a small puppy dog frown.

"Can someone tell me how a girl who's here for five minutes can already hang out with Lydia's click?" Lex's said suddenly slamming her locker shut and leaning back against it.

"Because she's hot... Beautiful people stick together." Stiles assured her.

"So, this week-end, there's a party..." Lydia continued to Allison

"A party?"

"Yeah, friday night, you should come." Jackson interrupted.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on friday... But thanks for asking."

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the game."

"You mean like football?"

"Football is a joke here. The sport is lacrosse. We won national championship last year." Jackson bragged.

"Because of the team captain!" Lydia complimented hugging into her boyfriend.

"No, it was because my best friend kicked ass... literally" Stiles said quietly, nudging Lex in the shoulder.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do..." Jackson continued

"Well, I was going to..." Allison started to think of an excuse

"Perfect ! You're coming" Lydia said rather sing-song hooking her arm in Allison's and walking off to the lacrosse fields.

Lex got to... well had to share the same locker room as the guys, which could get a little awkward. Getting changed in a room of naked, hormonal teenage boys was not the highlight of her day. She stood at her assigned locker and went to take off her shirt, before suddenly pulling it back down and pulling a face at Stiles.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I forgot to put on a undershirt."

"... and? I can guarantee. That no one in here, will object to you taking your top off."

"very reassuring thanks." She said sarcastically, stepping as close into her locker as possible, before taking her shirt fully off and fumbling around for her lacrosse shirt.

A choir of wolf whistles and catcalls sounded throughout the room. Lex grabbed her stick that was leaning against the locker and turned around brandishing it.

"I have a weapon" she screamed at them silencing them all.

"That's nice princess now put a shirt on!" Coach Finstock said coming into the room.

"Sure thing coach." She sort of saluted and went back to getting dressed, smacking her head against the metal door. She waited until she thought all the boys had left to put on her shorts. She slid down her jeans chucking them into the locker and grabbing out the shorts. Standing there in her underwear trying to undo the drawstring on her shorts.

A male voice cleared its throat, and she turned fast, toppling over the bench behind her, smacking her head into the locker behind her.

"I am sorry." The boy said rushing over to her.

"Are you an angel?" she said slightly out of it, blinking trying to focus. He helped her to her feet He was a lot taller than her. Which wasn't hard considering she was only 5"4

"No I'm an Isa- I mean I'm Isaac." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

Finally back in the real world Lex spoke "I'm Lex." She said offering her hand

"I know, we've been on the team together for a few years."

"Yeah. Lahey right?" she wondered aloud to herself.

"Yeah" he smiled his cheeks almost turning red. Lex nodded and smiled too, before realisation dawned on her and her smile dropped.

"I'm not wearing any pants."

"No you're not." Isaac smiled looking away.

"I should remedy that. Excuse me." She said returning to the shorts.

She caught up to Stiles and Scott who were sitting in the stands waiting.

"But if you play I'm not going to have anyone to talk to while sitting on the bench, are you really going to do that to your best friend?" Stiles said to Scott just as she was sitting down with them to tie up her shoe.

"I can't not play again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line!" Scott replied.

"But hey, sitting on the side lines is something your good at." Lex interrupted.

"McCall" Coach Finstock called and Scott went running

"Yes coach?"

"You're in goal."

"But coach he's never played goal." Lex joined in putting her helmet on.

"I know, some easy shots will bring confidence, it's a first day thing."

"But what about me!" Scott said in a panic

"Try not to take any in the face." He said before turning around and addressing the team. "Let's go!"

"What do I do?" Scott asked Lex as she started to walk off.

"You see the role of goalie is to stop the ball. So do that. Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya" she smirked walking away to line up.

Coach blew the whistle and Scott freaked out, clutching the sides of his head. The first player took his shot and hit Scott right in the face. Lex bit her lip as little as the line moved forward.

Scott stopped a series of remarkable shots and Lex started to panic. Perhaps she wouldn't go too easy on him. As her turn came around, she dug her shoes into the ground and cracked her neck before taking off in a run, and hurling the ball the best she could. Just at the moment she was sure it was going to in, Scott stopped it with ease. Instead of being angry and competitive like she usually was, she laughed it off, racing down to high five Scott before joining a cheering Stiles and the bench.

Jackson stepped in front of the next person in line, putting his stick across their chest to stop them, he scooped up the ball and took a run, Stiles and Lex practically clutching onto each other in anticipation. He took off, leaping into the air as he took the shot. Everything was silent and everyone was watching as Scott with nothing more than a slight flick of his wrists stopped the ball. The silence gave way to cheering accompanied by a few growls and profanities from Jackson.

After school the trio were walking in the woods, in search of Scott's inhaler, talking about what had happened.

"I don't know what it was... it was like I had all the time in the world to catch that ball. And that's not the only weird thing, I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear and I smell things.." Scott explained as they crossed a small river, getting the bottom of their jeans wet.

"You smell things? Like what?" Lex asked him with a chuckle, as she almost tripped over a tree root.

"Like the mint gum in Stile's pocket."

"I don't have any gum in my..." Stiles reached into his pocket, producing an old squashed piece of mint gum, he made a funny face.

"So all this started _after_ the bite?" she questioned

"What if it's like an infection ? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something..."

"You know what; I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection." Lex started, looking to Stiles who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I think it's called: "lycanthropy"" she continued

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott panicked

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst ! But only once a month." Stiles took over, hiding his smirk.

"Once a month?"

"uh-huh. On the night of the full moon." He said pausing and both he and Lex imitated a wolf howling.

"I hate you... both of you." Scott joked, he was very serious about this and they were mocking him.

"You're the one who heard a wolf!" Lex defended.

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!"

"I know! You're a werewolf!" she poked

"Okay, obviously we're kidding. But if you see us trying to melt all the silver we can find, it's because the full moon is this Friday." Stiles said.

Scott wasn't paying attention, he was down on the ground looking for something "I could have sworn it was there. I saw the body, the stags running... I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty bucks"

Lex looked at Stiles who was standing next to her, he seemed to be frozen still, staring ahead his brown eyes wide.

"Dude you okay?" she whispered to him before looking to see what had caught his attention. Standing just near them, watching; was a tall man, light skin dark spiky hair and perfectly sculpted cheek bones. Lex's heart pounded a little faster and Stiles tried to alert Scott my tapping him. He stood up quickly, just before the man spoke.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" the man said

"Snippy" Lex said under her breath. "Hum... Sorry, man, we didn't know." She spoke because the other two were silent.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hm, forget it..." Scott said quickly

The man threw something to Scott which he caught. His inhaler. Stiles and Lex stared after the retreating figure.

"Okay, I have to go to work." Scott said beginning to walk away.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us." Stiles stopped him.

"Remember what?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." She whispered, slightly worried that he'd be able to hear.

"Then what is he doing back?"

"I don't know... Come on." Stiles said dropping it.

Stiles sat at his computer mindless researching what had happened to Scott when. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hold on dad." He yelled back, closing his laptop and opening his door. There was no one there.*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* he spun around to his window, still nothing. He stepped closer and closer

"Boo!" Lex yelled poking her head around in front of the window laughing. Stiles however jumped a little and almost detached his neck in the process. When he calmed down he opened the window and she swung through, like she had done a million times before.

"Sup Skits." She joked, falling down onto his bed, her legs dangling off the side.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Reinstating the Nazi party. What do you think I'm doing here?" she snorted

"You're grounded!"

"When has that ever stopped me before?" she stood up, and noticed the half closed laptop, with the screen still glowing. She slipped past him into his chair and opened it fully. "You're serious about this werewolf thing aren't you?"

"what no, of course not" Stiles defended.

"Obviously, that's why you have bookmarked a page on lycanthropy. Seriously Stiles"

"Shut up." He said, slamming the computer shut and spinning the chair around to face him. "What if I'm right?"

"And Scott's a werewolf? Stiles-"

"Humour me. What if I'm right?" Stiles balked at her.

Lex went to say something sarcastic, but stopped herself. "Just supposing. I mean, I know it's mental but just supposing. I believed it too, what would do if you were right?" she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Stiles.

"I don't know. What I do know, is that we need to find out all we can. Just in case."

"You do that." Lex chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the intensity.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to read your comic books." And with that she snatched one off the shelf behind her and flopped down into a lying position.

"Hey Stiles..." Sheriff Stilinski said, barging into the room, before noticing Lex on the bed. "Does your dad know you're here?"

"That depends, is it still illegal to bribe you if you're not on duty?" she replied with a toothy grin.

"You staying for dinner?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you" She smiled, turning her face to Stiles and poking her tongue out.

* * *

><p><strong>Lex's sarcasm certainly gives Stiles a run for his money. If you liked it, or laughed at any point... leave a review or something... or you know whatever. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, it's your girl Satan... just kidding. So new chapter woo. I guess. Also there is an outfit mentioned here, on my polyvore... if you care at all. There is a link on my profile... yeah that's all from me. So enjoy... one last thing. Review. Please. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Scott! Scott! Wait up!" Stiles called after Scott as he and Lex were walking onto the field.<p>

"Stiles, it's the first elimination man, can it wait?" She called back to him as she stretched.

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles I gotta go!" Scott yelled, walking ahead as Lex stopped turning to Stiles.

"You're not gonna believe what the animal was." He said, and she cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy "It's a wolf."

Lex gulped, running a hand through her hair, jumping slightly at the sound of the whistle. "I gotta go" she said, leaving Stiles to join the group.

"Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut - You play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh - Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!" the coach encouraged everyone, getting them riled up.

A game started, the coach randomly calling people's names out, telling them they are first line. Lex was called out third, letting her join Stiles on the bench. As Scott once again showed off his incredible new found lacrosse ability.

A few minutes later Scott came running over to them, a big excited smile on his face.

"I made first line" he claimed excitedly. Lex of course being a supportive friend, jumped up, tackling him in a hug.

Practice finished and everything was over for the day, Lex of course went to Stiles' house. A few hours later Scott barged in.

"Get in here, you gotta see this, I've been up all night reading- websites, books. All this information." Stiles, rambled.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked

"A lot" Lex giggled, from where she lay on Stiles' which she had claimed as her own.

"That doesn't matter, okay, just listen!" Stiles replied, turning the attention back to him

"Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott interjected yet again.

"No they are still questioning people."

"Even, Derek Hale. Who Stiles seems to have a strange fascination with" Lex remarked. Stiles shot her a piercing glance

"The guy we saw in the woods the other day?" Scott asked her sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah! Yes, but that's not what this is about." He replied

"Then what?"

"The joke from the other day, not a joke anymore buddy" Lex sat up, patting him on the back.

"The wolf, the bite in the woods, I started doing some reading and..." Stiles trailed off.

"Scott, do you even know why wolves howl?" She asked him.

"Should I?"

" It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack." Lex offered him.

"So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em" Stiles finished for her.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked

"No"

" Werewolves."

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott shouted.

"We saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." She stressed at him.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot".

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles ranted

"Okay! Dudes, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Lex panicked

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott shouted turning around to face her.

"We're trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles informed him

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, your urge to kill." She said, probably too excitedly

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill."

"You gotta hear this." Stiles turned to read off his computer "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date."

"I' m gonna call her right now!" Lex said, taking out Scotts phone from his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cancelling your date"

"No" she smirked, tossing the phone to Stiles

"GIVE IT SO ME!" Scott yelled, pinning Stiles to the wall, threatening him with his fist. He knocked Stiles' desk chair away and to the floor.

There was a long silence as he realised what he'd done. "I'm sorry" he said as he breathed deeply. "I-I gotta go get ready for that party" he grabbed his bag walking to the door, before apologising once more.

As soon as he was gone, Lex jumped up, grabbing Stiles in a hug, seeing that he was shaken. He pushed her away, moving to pick up his chair, something on the back of it caught his eye, and he turned it to show Lex, 3 distinct claw marks where torn into the leather.

They stared at one another looking for an answer. Lex huffed sitting down on his desk. "This means we have to go to the party doesn't it" she complained.

"Absolutely!" he replied, a small smile on his face.

She groaned, bumping past him. "See you there" she mumbled.

"Wear something nice!" he ordered her, making her groan even more.

As soon as she got home she closed the door as quietly as possible, before trying to make a run to the stairs.

"Alexandria!" her mother yelled from the kitchen, making Lex stop dead in her tracks.

"Not now Elisabeth!" she screamed back, quietly starting to walk up the stairs.

"Come back here."

Lex huffed, going to meet her mother in the kitchen. "Do you have sonar or something?" she asked sarcastically as she looked through the fridge from food.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be" she replied, taking a bite of a carrot

"You spend all your time with those two boys" her mother began

"Scott and Stiles" Lex interjected

"You play that, dreadful sport" her mother continued.

"Lacrosse" Lex said, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"And when you're not doing that, you're playing video games, and don't even get me started on that car.."

"Bite your tongue. That is my baby you are talking about." Lex all but shouted in defence of her car.

"I offered to buy you a nice car"

"Elisabeth, a '66 convertible Chevy impala, you don't get nicer than that."

"Stop calling me Elisabeth" her mother ordered

"It's your name."

"Stop speaking to me like that!" she shouted at her daughter. "You are such a disappointment."

"I'm glad" Lex practically growled back walking off.

"Don't walk away!"

"Why not?"Lex spun around to face her, her bag knocking into an expensive blue vase, causing it to crash to the ground and smash. Lex stood frozen for a second, staring at the remnant of the vase, before turning back to her mother. "I am SO sorry, I didn't do that on purpose" she pleaded.

"You're grounded!" her mother hissed at her

"It was an accident!" Lex screamed back.

"I said you're grounded"

"Screw you, I'm already grounded!"

"Fine, give me your car keys." Her mother ordered.

"No, you are not taking my baby away because I knocked something over. How would I get to school?" Lex stressed.

"Take the bus.. Now give me your keys"

"No." Her mother snatched at Lex's bag, tearing it off her shoulder, and rifling through it. "That hurt." Lex muttered, holding her arm. When she found the keys, she threw the bag back at Lex aggressively, she caught it and ran upstairs, turning up her music and locking her door, so her mother wouldn't know she snuck out. She quickly texted Stiles

**To: Batman  
>message: Change of plans, I need you to pick me up. I'll be ready in 5<strong>

She quickly got changed, into a pair of striped jeans and an old acdc shirt, noticing a small amount of blood trickling down her arm. She grabbed a tissue wiping it away before checking to see what did it. She examined her bag, noticing one of the badges on the strap had popped and the pin point of it had cut her arm. She shrugged putting a jacket, and of course a pair of combat boots, before climbing out her window, jumping onto the roof outside it, this time she leapt swinging on a tree branch than eventually bent down low enough for her to just drop.

She breathed out deeply, putting on a smile, before noticing Stiles' jeep parked out the front and Stiles already at her door about to ring the bell, she ran up to him, it was too late, he'd rung the bell but she managed to tackle him into the garden beside the door, with her hand over his mouth before her mother opened the door.

The door slammed shut and Lex moved her hand away, glaring at Stiles, who looked incredibly confused.

"Can you not tackle me, I'm fragile." He whispered, standing up and brushing down his jacket. Lex stood up too "I said wear something nice!" he said looking her up and down. She shoved, making him fall back down into the bush. "Stop it!" he whisper yelled. Lex helped him up smirking at him before he dragged her to his jeep, a little excited for the party.

"You realise Lydia Martin is not going to magically fall in love with you because you attend a party. Right?" she said, Stiles as they drove along, her feet on the dashboard, which she always did, and which of course he hated.

"Yes I realise... I have 10 year plan." He said, picking up her legs and putting them on the ground as they were stopped at a red light. "Why aren't you driving any way?"

"Elisabeth took my baby away." She informed, gazing out the window as they once more picked up some speed.

"Because you called her Elisabeth?" he said with a small chuckle

"Shut up!" she scoffed back at him, with a smile that was specifically for him. The rest of the drive was silent, apart from Lex telling him a few really bad jokes that she remembered like "what do you call a snobbish prisoner going down the stairs?" she asked, as she stifled a giggle. He simply shrugged already giggling in suspense, because Lex always told the BEST bad jokes "A condescending con descending." she barely finished her sentence before they both started laughing.

They arrived at Lydia Martins house, and walked up to the door, looking panicked at each other. "How do you... socialise?" Lex asked him a look of pure fear on her face.

He of course didn't answer properly, but instead started laughing, muttering "a condescending con descending" while shaking his head at how truly bad it was. Lex burst out into a fit of giggles, right before the door opened, and Lydia stood there.

"Are you drunk?" she asked the pair of them, with a very fake smile.

"No, I'm just hilarious." Lex replied, and Stiles elbowed her for being rude to his 'true love'

"Alright. Umm, okay Lucy right?" Lydia continued.

"No. My names Lex. Your names Lydia. I know that because we have been in a total of 12 classes together since middle school."

"Right, sorry. Come in, everyone's outside, bring your boyfriend." She nodded to Stiles.

"I- i- I'm n-n-not her..." Stiles fumbled a little.

"Sure thing, come on babe" Lex smirked pinching Stiles' ass. She refrained from laughing as he jumped.

"I hate you" he told her as they walked in.

She sighed happily "I know, now let's go find Scott or whatever." She nodded and they split up. Lex found him first, he was dancing with Allison and she decided to keep an eye on him, that was until she got distracted. Isaac Lahey was awkwardly standing in a corner on his own. She fixed up her hair, picking up two drinks and going up to him.

"Hey stranger" she smiled getting his attention.

"Hi Lex" he said, shyly. "I didn't really think this was your kind of thing"

"it's really not, it's just... Stiles he begged me to come. You know undying crush on Lydia or whatever" she tried, looking away awkwardly. "I brought you a drink." she pressed the small cup with pink liquid against his chest. He took it from her.

"Thanks. So how'd you go with the elimination thing." He said, quietly.

"Good, made first line... again. So yeah I can't complain. You?"

"Yeah, I did okay." He blushed, quickly taking a sip of his drink.

Lex's phone buzzed in her pocket, she glanced at the message, a text from her mother.

**From: Mother Dearest  
>Message: I'm going out. There is lasagne in the fridge.<strong>

"I don't care about the stupid lasagne I want my baby back" Lex mumbled as she put her phone away.

"What?" Isaac asked thinking he was talking to her.

"Nothing, my mom. Took my baby away." She replied, a little flustered.

"Y-your- your baby?"

"My car! I call my car my baby because... I have serious issues" she muttered the last bit to herself.

"Oh! W-what kind of uh car do you drive?"

"Oh, it's a blue '66 convertible Chevy impala. My pride and joy" she smiled, before gulping down as much of her drink as possible.

"and your mom took it away? Why?"

Lex swallowed quickly, wiping her mouth. "I broke a vase." She said quietly, looking away again. Her eye caught Scott, freaking out and running out of the party. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. See you on Monday?" she said with a slightly hopeful smirk. He nodded, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. "Cool. Have a good night"

She stood there a moment before taking his hand and shaking it. As soon as she turned to walk away she berated herself. "A handshake? Are you mentally deficient? You don't shake a cute guy's hand" she cursed herself quietly, smacking her head a few times, as she pushed through the crowd.

A hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She turned around and came face to face, with one of the guys on the Lacrosse team. "Hey Lex!" he said his hand sliding down to grasp hers instead of her wrist. She pulled away.

"Hi, I have leave." She told him.

"Why?" he moaned.

"Because my friend needs help." She said, turning around to walk away, he grabbed onto her waist pulling her back against him. "Seriously dude, let me go. Or I will be forced to hurt you" she warned, he held on tighter. With a roll of her eyes, and a small crack of her neck, she stamped her boot down on his foot, and jerked her elbow into his face, making him let go of her.

"Bitch!" he yelled, shoving her away. She bowed at him, rushing off, grabbing Stiles' arm and pulling out the front door.

"Woah, what's going on?" he asked, as she quickly climbed into his jeep.

"Well, 1 Scott ran off and 2 I just hit a guy in the face, so now is a VERY good time to leave." She informed as Stiles started the car. "So punch it mr. Sulu" he chuckled zooming off down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was... interesting. Remember to review... if you want. I mean it's not like I can do anything to make you... OR CAN I?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Long time no update. Sorry. A lot has been happening, including me dog passing away which was very sad. I know this is short, very short. But it's all could muster, and I just wanted to be done with the first episode already. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The jeep screeched to a halt outside the McCall's house. As soon as it was stationary Lex jumped out, running up the path to the front door. She practically tore the handle off, leaving the door wide open as she took the stairs 2 at a time, Stiles following behind her.<p>

At some point Stiles made it past her, and was first to his bedroom door, jingling the knob, hoping that if he moved it enough it would be magically unlocked.

"Scott!" Lex shouted, slamming the flat of her hand against the door "Scott, it's us. Let us in"

"Go away" Scott yelled from the other side, his voice sounded huskier than usual and a whole lot more demanding than usual.

"Scott. We can help!" Stiles said, while Lex kept slamming.

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right?" Stiles explained, Lex raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, I think I know who it is." Scott insisted, his voice cracking

"You just let us in. We can try –" Lex ordered, giving up on the banging and just leaning on the door jam

"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Scott - Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." Stiles panicked, looking to her for advice. There was a thud from behind the door and Lex jolted up, pressing her ear to the door.

"Scott!" she screamed, no reply. She turned to Stiles who looked even more panicked than her. "Okay... Allison's house... Scott will kill us if she's hurt." She said taking charge with a small nod.

They quickly drove there, Lex jumping out of the car before it even stopped, racing up to the porch, knocking on the door frantically before doubling over to catch her breath.

"Yes, can I help you" a tall elegant looking redhead question, from the now open front door.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um - You have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh - Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um - Really crazy, actually. You know what? It's going to sound massively massively crazy – "

" Allison! It's for you." The woman called back into the house and within seconds, Allison had appeared at the top of the stairs.

After about 10 minutes of trying to explain her way out of it, Lex's silver tongue finally prevailed and she returned to the jeep looking accomplished.

"What do we do now?" she asked Stiles as she slid into her seat.

"I don't know... should we go look for him?"

After driving around for hours, and Lex falling asleep with her face squished against the car window. They found him, wandering shirtless down the road. It was early morning and there was very little light in the sky.

"You are far too pretty to be out here all on your own" Lex called out the window as they stopped beside him. She climbed into the back, with skill that proves she had plenty of practice.

"There are werewolf hunters" Scott said absently after a few minutes of silence. "One of them shot me." He continued looking slightly puzzled. "But you know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you say Allison, I swear to god I will punch you in the head." Lex threatened as she leaned over the front seat.

"She probably hates me now." Scott moped before she hit him what she calls "gently"

"Stop it" Stiles ordered her and she poked her tongue out playfully. "I doubt that okay Scott. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." She blurted out excitedly.

"Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it." Stiles added. The rest of the drive was silent, a faint hum of music in the background.

Lex's weekend was incredibly boring, it consisted of working, sleeping and lying around without pants on "no friends no pants" was not just a rule to her, but a way of life. Lex worked at a small cafe in town called Mug Shots... in all honesty she only applied because she liked the name, but she didn't hate it. She was only ever called in when they needed her, or somebody couldn't make it that day. But with three employees all off sick Lex was called in.

Usually Scott and Stiles came by, keeping her company as she sassed her way through insulting customers.

"I ordered this soup about an hour ago and in that time, it's gotten cold. Can I have a refund?" An older woman said, looking down her nose at the short haired, piercing covered badass that was Lex Kendall

"That's not my fault, so no you cannot." She replied sharply.

"It is your fault and I want a refund." The woman insisted.

"I'm sorry you were raised to have the IQ of a ham fucking sandwich, but you cannot get a refund. I am willing to heat it up for you, but that's it."

The woman stormed off, as Lex smiled to herself.

Everything else passed by in haze and before she knew it, it was Monday morning.

Lex stumbled down stairs earlier than usual, rubbing her eyes of sleep and cracking her joints as she walked. She poured herself some coffee, and made some toast, all before realising there was a man under her sink. She quickly put her things down, grabbing the nearest weapon, which just happened to be frying pan. She looked at it and shrugged, kicking the foot of the man.

He sat up looking her up and down. She looked odd, old boxer shorts, a t-shirt that was at least 3 sizes too big, and mismatched socks, both of which happened to be batman, but not the same pair. Messy hair, and a frying pan.

"Do I know you?" she asked, trying to sound threateningly.

"N-no" he stuttered out. Apparently she succeeded.

"Are you robbing me?" she said more calmly.

"No!" he said, putting his hands up. He was young-ish. Mid 20s, and not bad looking, actually rather attractive. Sandy brown hair and brown eyes, with a smile that caught her off guard.

"Okay then"

"You must be Alexandria. Your father warned me about you." He said with a small chuckle as he stood up and offered his hand.

"He warned the plumber about me, if that's not love I don't know what is." She joked, before shaking his hand. "Lex. Only my parents call me Alexandria"

"Well I'm Freddy"

"Nice name." She giggled. Lex had a habit of being flirty even when she wasn't. The soft coo of her voice, and the permanent cheeky expression, tended to give the wrong idea. And to top it all off, her mannerisms where often misconstrued as overly sexual. The way her hips naturally swung, or how she chewed her lip unless she was busy. Almost everything she did came across, the wrong way. The people she knew of course had established this long ago, but everyone else...

Freddy looked her up and down again, a playful smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Lex panicked, putting down her frying pan and picking up her breakfast. "Nice to meet you Freddy" she yelled as she ran up stairs

"You too" he called in reply, his voice sounding disappointed. Lex grabbed her phone, dialling Stiles and pacing back and forth listening to it ring before he finally answered.

"Hello" he said groggily.

"Stiles!" she whisper shouted to her best friend

"What?"

"It would appear I am home alone with the plumber" she began

"So?"

"So? I'm not stupid, I know this only has two possible outcomes. Murder or porn." She informed him.

After a good minute of laughter from him he replied "Well, tell me how that goes at school." He finished hanging up abruptly.

Time flew as Lex finished her breakfast and browsed the internet and before long it was time for school. She got dressed, quickly grabbing her things and heading down stairs.

"I'm all finished, so I'm gonna go." Freddy said startling her.

"Cool. Thanks." She smiled and nodded, following him out the front door and locking it behind her. He turned to her as if he were about to speak, but thankfully the bus pulled up. "I hope I don't see you again" she smiled "No, I mean I do... but I meant like, fixing the sink... I don't want the sink to be broken... look there's my bus" she waved, running to get away from the man and onto her ride.

It was crowded and loud and Lex hated it. She sat down, and rested her chin on her hand, missing her baby.

As soon as she got to school, she elbowed her way off the bus, racing to find Stiles who was waiting on the front steps.

"So... how'd it go with the plumber?" he yelled to her, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Apparently there was an unforeseen third outcome where he fixed the sink and left." She smirked, throwing her arm over his shoulder as they walked inside on their way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thanks for reading... I know it seems a bit rushed, and probably a bit crap, but it was more a filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, if you want to. Even if you don't i would VERY much appreciate it. Well. Carrie Out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah, I've been gone a while. Sorry about that, I don't really have much of an explanation, except I'm really f***ing lazy and could not be bothered to write any. But never fear, for I have returned with a new chapter. There is a fair bit more Isaac/ Lex in this chapter so I hope that goes well. Other than that enjoy.**  
><strong>Carrie XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked Scott later on when they were in the locker room, gearing up for lacrosse practice<p>

"Yeah."

"Is she giving you a second chance or" Lex questioned as she tied up her shoe

"Yeah."

"Yeah! All right. So everything's good." Stiles started to walk away, to practice.

"No."

"No?" Lex looked up, raising one of her eyebrows

"Remember - The hunters. Her dad is one of 'em." Scott said quietly, his back pressed against the locker

"Her dad?" Stiles asked

"Shot me –"

" Allison's father?" Lex jumped in.

"With a crossbow."

"Allison's father –"

"Yes! Her father! Oh, my God." Scott sat down, as his breathing became laboured

" No, Scott. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right? He didn't recognize you, right?" she attempted to console him

" No. N - no. I don't think so."

" Does she know about him?" Stiles asked making Scott panic again

" I don't know. What if she does? This is gonna kill me, man."

" Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Scott. Take this. Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?" Lex said, shoving his lacrosse gear into his arms.

" Lacrosse." He nodded.

"Here we go!" Stiles lead Scott out of the locker room, as Lex trailed close behind.

" Let's go! One - on - one from up top!" The coach's voice boomed over the field as the players lined up "Jackson - Take a long stick today. Atta boy. That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap. Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!" Scott took off running with the ball like he was supposed to, but Jackson barged him with his shoulder, sending him to the ground

"You sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" Jackson taunted, as he high fived his best friend Danny.

"McCall! My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Finstock asked, leaning over Scott who was still on the ground.

"Yes, coach." He mumbled back

"I can't hear you."

" Yes, coach."

" Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!"

Scott took off again, this time charging into Jackson knocking the captain down, and shooting the ball straight into the net... most of the boys crowed around Jackson, who clutched his shoulder in agony.

" Scott? Scott, you okay?" Stiles yelled, rushing over to him, as he was on his knees.

"I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening."

" What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles helped him up, half carrying him toward the locker room, Lex sent him a questioning look, asking if they needed help, but he replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright back in line" coach yelled and all the players fell into a new order.

"Hey" a quiet voice said from behind Lex, she turned to see Isaac behind her.

"Hey yourself" she smiled, "sorry I had to leave so quickly the other night."

"no, it-it's fine" he insisted.

"Isaac, let someone be nice to you for 5 minutes" she joked, pushing his shoulder.

"Okay." He said looking down.

"So, I was wondering... if you... like...music." she asked awkwardly.

"Music? Yeah, I guess..."

"Cool... what kind-"

"Princess!"

"Yes coach?" she turned on heel. Noticing there was no one in front of her anymore.

"Stop flirting with Lahey, make the shot" the coach demanded.

"Yes coach." She ran quickly, ducking under the boy who took Jackson's place, to score the shot. She excitedly cheered for herself, running around like a fool, before remember Scott, she rushed off to the locker room.

"Stiles!" she called out to him, running into the room, just as he sprayed Scott with a fire extinguisher.

"Stiles - What happened?" Scott asked, rubbing his head.

"You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." He explained, handing the red cylinder to Lex

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed." Scott continued it was almost a joke.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." She laughed, turning to Stiles who didn't even smile "You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

" I'm first line."

" Not anymore." Stiles clapped him on the back, directing him out of the locker room.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked Stiles later that night over a video chat.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." He replied, putting away the toy gun he had just pretended to shoot at his friend.

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool." Lex said lying on Stile's bed, scrolling through the internet on her phone

"Do you live there now or something?" Scott asked her.

"No"

"Really, I could have sworn you do." Stiles joked, his laughter being cut off by a pillow she had thrown hitting him in the face.

"So is he gonna play?" the dark skinned boy continued, trying to get the conversation back on track.

" Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Lex stood, pacing around the room, barely glancing at the screen when she noticed something. She rolled Stiles out of the way, quickly typing

[It looks like someone's behind you!]

Scott took a moment to read it, presumably because his "old piece of crap" computer froze. But the moment he looked behind him his connection cut, the screen went fuzzy and Stiles and Lex were left very confused.

A few rounds of Mortal Kombat later, Lex was practically falling asleep on Stiles' shoulder.

"Maybe you should go home, get some sleep." He said, turning off the console.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." She smiled, giving him a small hug before climbing out the window.

"You know, you could use the front door."

"This is more fun, peace out bitch." With that she jumped down, slowly walking down the cold street in the dark.

Lex had a strange habit of digging her feet into the ground as she walked, it made her felt more secure, and of course meant she ruined her shoes a whole lot faster. As she walked, jacket pulled in tight to fight off the cold, she scrunched her feet into the gravely road reciting the words to old rock songs softly, watching her words and breath float away in the chilly air.

She walked through the door of her home, dumping her school bag in the entry way, and kicking off her now mud stained boots.

"Where have you been?" her father asked, as he adjusted his belt, getting ready for the night shift.

"Mars" she said bluntly, pushing past him to go up the stairs.

"Dinner's on the table"

"I'm not hungry."

"Alexandria, I said dinner is on the table." He shouted.

"I heard you, thus why I responded. But I'm really tired and just want to go to sleep."

"Sit" he pointed into the kitchen, she dragged her sock covered feet along the wooden floor, plopping down into her usual seat.

They ate in silence, Lex occasionally shovelling large fork full's of lettuce into her mouth.

"How is your salad Ally?" her mother asked her, using her childhood nickname.

"Dead plants, with white goo. It's like eating self righteousness." She mumbled in response, her cheek pressed against her hand and her eyelids heavy. "Can I go to bed now." Lex was dismissed with a simple nod, and she ran up the stairs as fast as her tired legs would carry her.

She fell face first into her pillow, not even stopping to remove her clothes, she was asleep within minutes.

Her alarm sounded waking her up what felt like only minutes after she had fallen asleep. She pressed the snooze button but before her head even touched the pillow her door was open.

"Out of bed" her mother called from the door way where she was putting on her earring.

"Rodger that" Lex remarked before grabbing her pillow and blankets and rolling onto the ground, where she continued to sleep.

"That is not even funny. "

"I know, it's hilarious." Lex giggled to herself as she stood, shooing her mom out of the room before getting dressed in a pair of long denim shorts with a red marvel t-shirt and bright blue converse. "Can I have my car back yet?" she asked sauntering down the stairs and grabbing an apple from the kitchen.

"No." Her mother replied, as she flicked through the newspaper on the counter.

"Please? All I did was knock over, a frankly quite ugly vase. Might I add it was an accident."

"Accidents don't just happen, accidentally"

"I'm going to ignore that. Seriously mom, I need my baby. I hate the bus. It smells, people are shout, there is chewed gum EVERYWHERE, and I'm quite sure that it doesn't meet California health and safety standards." Lex ranted.

"You are not having your car back." Her mother said with finality.

"Alright" she replied with a cheery smile.

"Alright? You are just dropping it like that?"

"Yeah, because Elisabeth, you've known me for 16 years, I'm pretty sure you haven't trusted me for at least 14, so there is one thing you should know to never let me do."

"What's that then"

"Talk." Lex smirked, pulling her hand out from behind her revealing her car keys. "Bye mom, love you"

When she got to school, she didn't even bother looking for Stiles, she just headed straight to her locker, fumbling around with her books, a pile of 4 books balanced in her arms as he tried to close her locker door. When it was closed she saw Isaac standing next to it with a small smile.

It frightened her, causing her to jump. Her book falling to her feet. "Jesus Lahey, if you're going to be doing that. At least make some kind of warning sound."

"Sorry" he fell to his knees, grabbing all her books for her before standing back up.

"It's fine. I was joking..." they stood their awkwardly in the centre of the hall. "so, have you got .. chemistry?"

"No" he shook his head, not making eye contact with her as she pulled out her schedule.

"Well, that's good. Because I don't either, I have English." She began to walk off but he was at her side again.

"I do too" he explained.

"Cool, do you wanna sit, with me." Lex asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"Sure" his smile instantly became brighter, warmer... more real.

The pair sat beside each other near the front as the teacher lectured them.

"Miss Kendall, can you finish this: Shall I compare thee to a summers day?"

"You make me sweaty and uncomfortable." She replied with a grin, briefly turning to the boy beside her to see he was laughing.

"Do I need to give you another detention or-"

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date." Lex finished with a slight jolt of her eyebrows.

The bell echoed through the classroom and the students all rushed to get their things, and exit swiftly.

"That was funny. What you said." Isaac told her as they approached the door.

"Thanks. See you later" she smiled, turning away quickly to cover the dark blush that spread across her cheeks. "Hey Stiles. What's my dad doing here?" she asked as she met up with him, noticing the Sheriff and her father talking to the principal.

"I don't know... Scott! Come here, tell me what they're saying. Can you hear 'em?" he ordered Scott as he walked past.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott informed them, furrowing his eyebrows

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles ranted, throwing his arms about randomly

" Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." The other boy added.

"No, but we can do something." Lex offered.

"Like what?" the boys asked at the same time

"Find the other half of the body."

* * *

><p><strong>So, thanks for reading and all, if you have anything you want to see happen let me know. Reviews are always appreciated and a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. <strong>

**P.S I will hopefully be updating every Sunday, so, let's see how that goes. But for now. Tah Rah**


End file.
